Alice through the looking glass
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is the next story of alice through the looking glass the remaster verison and rated VBM if you read alice adventures in wonderland then you know what to exspect there is a lot of smoking , drinking , and small sex sceans and lots of blood and gore some sceans can gives you nightmares read at your own risk I also have a couple of chars of mines known as queen and marry


the teen Titans watches alice through the looking glass

The Team speaks about the Van reaper Legend's

\- Every one wakes up the next day to watch the next part two of Alice adventures in wonderland now they was about to see Alice through the looking glass -

Damian " man part one was off the chain I can't wait to see the next part I heard it got more poetry in it in this one I always heard that there telling old Legend's about a guy name Van reaper the first who is that ? "

Raven " Van reaper the first ? he's an old poet and known to go after evil spirits like monster's , demon's , ghosts , witches , gang's , everything you think of he has done it legend says that when ever history repeats itself he appears out of no where with his band "

bat girl " oh yeah I heard about that too back in Gotham city he showed up when the joker died because of his sickness and was trying to take over arkham asylum and when he died batman brought his body out to the crowd all of sudden Van reaper Show's up one guy says a poem name king emo and the other guy play's the guitar name Van reaper he had on a clown mask and said my name is fizz physician "

Lil red " van reaper the first is the one guy you don't want to fuck with one legend says that at one point of time he worked with bloody mary side by side when she used to be the queen back in 1987 until she got killed then she came back as a demon and possed a girl name alice and went to go find the van reaper and worked with him again and all hell broke loose some people say it might happen again "

Star fire " well I actually seen and meet him in person back on my planet the reaper of death was his name his shadow looks like the bat of a man but he was no bat of the man his spirit was spooky green like an alien his moves was so fast no one could keep up with him it's like looking a evil ghost or a good demon but he was no demon he was a soul reaper to stop the evil spirits that came to take over the planet at that time we worked side by side until every non Terran was dead the fucking "

Cyborg " Are y'all talking about Van reaper ? THE VAN REAPER THE FIRST ?

\- the Team looked at cyborg as he came in the living room and started talking about van reaper he also has been on a few mission's with him -

Cyborg " Oh I have a legend about VRTF one night I was working with batman and the justice league right we was chilling in the batcave and around 6pm that evening he contacted me and was like hey Victor I seen you on a couple of missions would you mind working with me for a night ? and I was like sure why not so then I went to go meet him and I swear to god I thought it was batman in a new outfit but I was way off anyways so these guys was robbing banks around the city and he dressed up as one of them and walked in the bank with the gang he was like every body put your fucking money in bag right the fuck now then he started blowing shit up with the team while the Team snatching people shit they was getting ready to run out the bank and at the last minute he took the mask off and shot every gang member in that bitch so I came in and started blasting they ass to then the bank sent in a mob and a gang leader and I was like this shit just real so we reloaded our pistols and started blasting at the mob and the gang leader and the police had joined us as well then it turned into a gang war shoot out shit was crazy man "

\- the Team looked at him as he was telling his story about vrtf now it was time for beast boy to tell his story then they was going to star the movie Alice through the looking glass with the same special guest super girl known as kara -

Beats boy " Alright now it's my turn back in the 90s right I used to be in a Gothic rock band called the Van reapers I used to play the electric guitar he played the lead guitarist and king emo was the poet man he could tell some deep poem's yo some was very dark some was to creepy some was hard core and we sold the best top albums of all time I would love to make some new albums with him again but enough talking about his legends you guys ready to see the movie ?

\- as bb got done talking and telling his story star fire press the play button and raven turn all the lights out and bat girl brings in all the snacks and drinks and the movie of Alice adventures in wonderland was starting -

Alice through the looking glass

chapter one the house of bloody mary

\- there was a black panther in the living room sitting by a chair on the left side of the room and there was a white lion sitting on the right side of the chair and kara was in the middle of the chair and start talking to both the lion and the panther -

Kara " I had the craziest dream last night guys it was all over the place animals was talking bossing me around people was talking strange and the one thing that really didn't make any sense there was a floating cat I must have been to high last night before I went to bed "

\- kara was looking at her pets as she was telling them about her dream she had the other night she got out the chair to go in her drawer to get some weed for the three of them while she told them her dream by the time she got done she had rolled up three blunts and was getting ready to smoke it -

the lion " well I don't know what to say kara the dream sounds interesting to me to be honest with you and this is some good weed what kind is it ? "

kara " it's called white snow and I know it's really good my favorite kind of weed and I know I had to be high last night because me and a cat was smoking purple kush that shit was strong as hell but I didn't wake up high so that's how I know it was a dream "

the black panther " well you was probably drinking or smoking a blunt before you went to bed last night and you also was reading a book your sister was reading an got board and went to sleep the entire time she was reading it "

\- as they were all talking about kara dream while they was smoking a blunt kara was in healing the smoke with her eyes closed and blowing it out of her knows then take the blunt out of her mouth and make the smoke flows out her mouth then blows the rest of it in the air while she's doing that the lion and the panther was inheing as much smoke as they can first the lion blows out a huge amount of smoke then the panther blows out around the same amount and finally kara take's one last puff and finish her blunt -

\- by the time they was done kara asked them did they want to play a board game and they said yes so kara set up a game of monopoly and they started playing it for most of the night -

\- Kara and the lion and the panther played the game for a couple of hours most of the night until both of the pet's eventually fell asleep late that same night she got out the chair and went up to the glass mirror looking through it wondering if she can walk through the mirror she was already high as it was but not as high as she was last night -

\- kara then looked through the glass and she saw a girl that looked like her but was the complete opposite the girl had on a white dress with blood all over it and her hair had blood all over it as well her skin was pale like a white wall and her eyes was red with blood dripping down her eyes this was no other then the real Mary Ann she heard stories about -

\- kara then turn away from the mirror and walked to the other side of the room and got some candles sitting them across the entire desk of the mirror kara then went back across the room to get a black book that said legendary forest and turned to a page that had a poem in call bloody mary -

\- she then turn the lights out in the room and goes back up to the mirror in the dark and says the bloody mary poem outload -

kara says the poem of bloody mary

" 1 , 2 mary coming for you 3 ,4 she knocking at your door 5,6 she been watching you since she was six 7,8 mary wants to play 9,10 mary coming in bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary "

\- as kara was done reading the poem in the book all of sudden the candles went out and all the doors slam shut and so does the windows while kara looking in the mirror as this happen behind her the other girl in the mirror looked at her and start screaming demonically and her arm comes out and grabbed kara through the mirror and slammed her on the floor hard as she could and broke one of the tables in the room once she was on the ground and through a table mary ann had disappeared as if she was never there in the first place -  
\- she looked around and the lights came back on she was the only one in the room so she was confused on what just happened but she was already high as it is she looked around as the table was broken and the board game of monopoly was all on the ground -

\- she picked up the wood pieces to the game like a wheelbarrow , a battleship , racecar , thimble , a shoe , dog , top hat and a cat , and placed them back on the board and placed them in the middle of it and she then looked to her right and picked up all the cards and the money and put them in the middle of the board -

-after she put them in the right places on the board she spreads the money out in the cashier box by color's then she places the dices on the board and the game was all set up and ready to play she then looked at the board as the game pieces start looking at her and talking to her saying they wanted her to play the game with them so she remembers from the first dream that she had to drink some sweet juice to get small enough to play the game but she seen a small door across the room with her name on it that says queen kara -

chapter two the weed garden

\- kara walked to the door and seen a dark hall way of stairs and start to float down them it took her a bit of time to get down the stairs but finally she made it and fell right into the garden of weed the first weed flower she saw yellow lemonade -

\- she looked at the flower and it started talking to her so she ended up having a full conversation with the flowers of weed -

YL " Hey you ! you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to pick me and smoke it ?

Kara " Wait you can talk ? now that's not right I can understand animals can talk and speak perfect English but this can't be right "

YL " It right everything is right from the second you smoked that blunt with the two cats of yours everything has been right we all can talk when you get high "  
Star berry rose " yup that's right sweet thing we all can talk if animals can so can we hell you should know as much as you be smoking but you haven't had that looking glass weed yet haven't you ?

YL " I don't think she had that looking glass weed yet she's not fuck up right now she been on the purple kush to long but if she smokes one of us then she'll realy be seen shit "

kara " Well isn't there anyone else to make sure people smoke you ? the flavors smell amazing and if it gets me fuck up and start hearing shit sounds like my kind of weed "

\- after kara was making a decision about what flavor she wanted to try the other flowers start speaking as well it went from one voice to seven voice's all together -

Pink lemonade " HEY YOU FUCK UP GIRL IN THE YELLOW AND BLUE DRESS DON'T SMOKE THOSE FLOWERS DOWN THERE COME OVER HERE AND SMOKE US THOSE WEEK ASS MFS CAN'T EVEN DEFINE THE WORD HIGH !"

YL hey don't talk to her like that you know damn well you kid's are just a display of weed if she was to smoke one of you she want even be able to smell the scent after rolling you up now be quiet and let the grown people talk !"

Kara " right I can make my own decisions of what flavor I want and damn what kind of weed that is you can't even smell it if it's like with those lil ass flowers I'm not rolling that shit but anyways how the hell are y'all talking in the first place I can understand me been high and seen weird shit but I just need to know what makes y'all talk ?

YL " well most flowers you see at your house don't talk like us because the weed there is not strong enough to make you believe we can speak that why you have roll so many at a time to really get fuck up now the liquor might talk to you but the weed doesn't have a chance buttttt if you smoke one of us down there girl we can really get you fuck up to the point you want smoke purple kush again "

star berry rose " also have you looked at the ground here it's way different from wonderland this is the looking glass land were everything you believe in comes real to you for example when you seen bloody mary in the mirror and read the poem in the dark that was all real the second you step through the glass ms thing "

Kara " well now that you mention it I always felt like the weed back there take soo long to kick in I damn near be on the forth blunt by the time I drink some sweet juice then that's when I really get fuck up so I'm thinking I just might pick you two guys and try a different brand of weed to see what it feels like to get really fuck up here "

star berry rose " now that's a good decision right there that's what I'm talking about you'll be a true stoner after smoking one of us but we must warn you never smoke looking glass weed all at once we are stronger then that other shit you be smoking in wonderland "

\- all of sudden one of the smallest flowers start talking cut in the conversation between them talking to kara -

lil roach bud " OH MY FUCKING GOD BITCH JUST PICK ME ALREADY WHY TAKE YOUR ON MAKING A FUCK UP DECISION YOU WANNA GET BITCH I'LL GET YOU SO HIGH I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS SEEN STARS AND SHIT "

YL " lil roach bud shut your no growing ass up you couldn't get her high even she sniffed the scent of the dirt you grow in you don't even get half way smoked people smoke you for 30 mins and put your ass back out "

Kara " well damn that sounds like a cigarette if you tell me I see alot of people smoke half of it and put it out and smoke another half an throw it away it's kinda funny if you tell me I'm not smoking that lil shit "

\- so now kara finally made the last decision about the flowers she will be smoking soon and asked them what happened to the girl that pulled her in the mirror -

Kara " so what happened to the girl that brought me through the mirror I mean I believe in bloody mary but never thought I'll actually see her in person "

Star berry rose " oh that's a easy question to answer she only shows up when people read her poem but sometimes they get to scard to see what happens on the other side of the mirror and speaking of bloody mary she has her own liquor as well I never tried it but heard people say it's really strong like us it have you seen ghost and demon's and shit or what ever you believe in she brings it to life like if you scared of something and you had nightmares and drink one of hers shit will have you all kind of ways to be fuck up you'll be worse then that "

kara " ok then we'll it can't hurt to try I believe in alot of shit to be honest with you I mean what could go wrong I don't normally have nightmares I have dark dreams sometimes so do bloody mary smoke to ?

Star berry rose " oh yeah trust me she be smoking and drinking girl it is amazing hanging out with her but I will say this if you make a deal with her for any reason you have to go through with it or she'll cut your head off but you haven't heard it from me and speaking of bloody mary here she comes now and look like she wants to meet you I'll be quiet til she leaves "

\- the flowers had stop talking and kara went to go meet mary and she looks way different then how she looks in the mirror she had on a bright red dress with white and red hair and she had a big knife on her side and long red boots with her face on the side -

\- she looked at her for a minute before she started talking and they stared at each other for about five to ten minutes and mary stared talking to her in a light soft voice but it was a bit creepy -

Mary " What be bout girl what set you came from and why are you not high and another thing are you a blood or a crip if you're a crip I swear for god I'll stab your ass so hard you want be able speak plane English !

kara " I'm not a blood or a crip and I came from the looking glass house as far as I know of ?"

Mary " your not from looking glass house heifer I'm from the looking glass house that's my house you were looking at through the mirror smiling and shit those pictures your family got with me on there walls that's my family your looking at "

kara " right my family has been telling me that for awhile but I didn't think it was true when I was younger I always wonder where my powers came from but how do you explain me getting me high and drinking all the time ?

Mary " well heifer now you know where you get it from and that's a easy question to to ask you your parents been smoking and drinking around you since the day you were born and the smell of the smoke always got to you so one day when you were around 7 in a half years old your mom left a blunt in the ash tray in the living room with the lighter on the table and you grabbed the blunt and lit that shit and I figured out you might like or might not and you made your made your decision and been doing it since 1997 "

Kara " wow now that you mention it I do remember smelling alot of smoke back then I also remember drinking liquor when I was younger as well but that was no mistake they said it was perfectly fine to drink liquor in church ?

mary " back in the day's child it was true and probably still is your name is kara right ? perfect just the person I needed to see now that we got that out the way have you ever played monopoly before ?

Kara " yes I have played it lots of time but I never seen a board this big it will take all day just to get the bank of the game "!

mary " not exactly child you have take to breaks before you get all the way to the bank you have to roll the dice and what ever number you land on that's how many squares you move if you land on a free house you get to buy it first but if you land on owned house you have to pay the rent if you land on the go to jail block you have to stay there until someone come bail you out now how you get to these places is your own choices I can only go with you until we get to a certain area then you will be on your way -

\- after the mary explain how the game works she then started walking to a tree and told her to come with her and she pulled out a box of weed and shows it to kara asking what flavor she would like to smoke then said she had a question for her

Mary " now before you start the game would you like to be a queen of the Blood's ? "

Kara " yeah that sounds about right I have heard all about the Blood's since our family is the first one's so how can I join ?

mary " well all you have to do is drink some liquor made by me then smoke a blunt with me and when you get to the end of the game you have to kill a few people for me I seen how brutal you were in wonderland so now I wanna put you to the test there will be a big black ass dragon trying to attack you but there will also be other gang members trying to attack you as well now I don't know how many there will be but I can tell you this always watch your back at any time in the game if someone attack you kill them mfs on sight now I don't know about you but about to smoke some star berry weed you know how to roll ?

Kara " of course I know how to roll the question is how many do you want ?

Mary " good question well I would like to have three blunts and you can have two blunts but we have to save one blunt because of the long trip now before we roll the blunt let's roll the dice and see how many blocks we got to walk here you roll your first and I'll walk with you then I'll roll mine's and at the end of trip I will have to leave to see who else is looking through my mary "

\- mary then gave kara the box of weed and gave the star berry roses she took it and broke it down into the paper and took about five minutes to roll the first one that was hers then she started on the next one that was also hers as well and took the same amount of time to roll each one by the time she was done mary had already had three blunts roll up and was just now smoking the first one -

\- finally kara had lit her first blunt and stared smoking it she holds the blunt to her mouth and in held it for about ten minutes and blowing the smoke through her knows then took it out of her mouth and blows the rest of it through the air and it mary blows twice as much as kara could at the time -

\- while she was blowing out the smoke she realized it came out as red dust and she looked at the air thinking to her self she never seen that before and thought she was tripping maybe that's why they was saying don't smoke too many at once -

\- mary then in heild the blunt for about 20 seconds and took it out of her and blew a huge amount of smoke through her knows and the last lil bit out of her mouth and kara in held her blunt for about 40 seconds and when she blew the smoke in same way as mary the smoke in the air spelled bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary three times in the air -

\- finally they took one last puff for the last time and finish there blunt together and as they blew the smoke out into the air this time it spelled queen kara when this happens mary took out a pair of dice and gave it to kara she took the dice in her hand and shook them for a minute then she rolled them soflty and they landed on the number five and mary told her when they got to the fifth block she had to go back to check on the mirror -

Mary " you landed on number five ! just like we rolled five blunts well it was nice meeting you and talking to you my time is almost up I should see you again soon "

\- and out of no where she faded with in mid air as if she wasn't even there to begin with in the first place so kara walked for about five to 15 mins to get to the fifth block a train was on it's way too pick her up her eyes was red as mary was -

chapter three the train of the polar express

\- when kara got done smoking with mary she took out the dice she gave her an shook them in her hand and rolled them to the ground and one dice landed on a train and another dice landed on the number six witch means she has to ride the train until she get to the six square -

\- when the train came closer to her a tall man with a black out fit and glasses on step out of the train opening the door and looked at kara and stared talking to her -

Train driver " THIS IS THE POLAR EXPRESS NORMALLY WE WOULD BE GOING TO THE NORTH POLE BUT DURING THIS TIME OF THE YEAR WERE GOING TO THE LOOKING GLASS LAND !TICKET PLEASE EVER BODY HAVE GAVE ME A TICKET ACCEPT FOR YOU KARA !

Kara " Oh right here is my golden ticket sir you didn't have to yell !"

\- she gave the man the golden ticket and went to the front of the train and looked in the window at Kara as she was sitting down in the nearest seat there was a man with a top hat on with long curly hair reading a book that says Van reapers the first Vampire at night -  
the next person sitting next to her was a brown skinned girl a pink dress and pigtails in her hair and three other kids was with her as well once she finally sits down all the kid's on the train start dancing and singing about brownies -

\- there were waiter's coming out the kitchen in rolls of Two's and passed out weed brownies for everyone that was there they even gave kara one and the brown skinned girl was walking to the back of the train to give the other kid a weed brownie and he eats it for about five to ten minutes and the girl walked back to the front of the train -

\- later on that day the boy in the back of the train start singing a poem about a girl name Mary the name of the poem sounded like a demonic ritual as he was looking up at the start's and there was a shadow figure women with a cloak on and blood dripping down her eyes in her head was down in a praying pose and the boy begin to sing -

the lonely boy sings mary coming around

" When mary comes around she always wears a crown if you make a deal with her she will haunt you down she can take your spirit and burn it out your heart she can crush your soul and burn it to the fucking ground she will stab you in the chest and rip out your fucking heart then take her knife and stab you in the fucking eyes and stomp them the fuck out now that you are dead she is not done yet she said cut off your fucking head "

\- after 15 mins had went by when the brown skinned girl was singing with the lonely boy they both went back to there seat and soon as they sit down the train made a fast left turn as it got to the forth square and all of sudden kara found her self outside by a tree standing next to be a big human size Bee and stared talking to kara

ms Bee " now that were at the fifth square I'm going to roll some weed would you like to have some that brownie gave me a Tate's for me "

kara " sure I will try it but I still have my starw berry weed that Mary gave me but I never had any bumblebee weed I'm guessing it smells and tast like honey ?"

Ms bee " hell yeah you got that right this that bumblebee weed called yellow honey when we be on earth feeding from the flowers were really getting high from it but they can't tell you cause it's bad for our business "

kara " I can understand that some people on earth be tripping for real you can't be friends with everyone so they say are you going to the next square after we smoke ?

Ms bee " I would but this is my last square for right now but we will see each other again when you get to the end of the eight square "

Kara " OK cool no problem with that "

\- when they got done talking the bee had lit her blunt and so did kara they both took turns taken puffs the bee had took her first puff and blew out the smoke then kara took her first puff and they went back and forth for about 15 mins and it was yellow smoke all over the area -

\- once they got done smoking they had took five puffs and she gave kara the dice to roll to get to the next square in the game -

\- she took the dice from the bee and rolled it on the ground and it landed on a deer and the number 12 now she had to walk to 12 Square's but before she do that she has to fight her way through 12 deer's -

Chapter four kara at war

\- when kara entered the forest a group of deer's they started running towards her way in a very fast speed she then took her knife out and start killing every deer that came her way -

\- the first three deer's by stabing them in the head but it was still to many then she looked on the ground and saw two machines guns that were fully loaded and she picked them up and strapped both of them on her quick as she could and start shooting the rest of the deer's in the face and she killed all 12 of them less then 30 mins -

\- once she was done with the deer's there were two twin's standing in front of her name tweedlum dee and tweedlum they had on the same red outfits with bananas on and two pistols on there side's they stares at kara for about five to ten minutes and she was started to think they were a set of pieces of the game that didn't do anything so she started talking to them -

kara " Well you guy's look like twins I think you are twin's tweedy dee and tweedy dum yes that's right "

tweedy dee " yes that is right and you must be kara the one we have been hearing about your one of the white queen pieces of the game you sure have been making your way around the board "

tweedy dum" he's right you know I never seen no one who can move faster then the white queen and the red queen not mention the white king and red King's as well "

tweedy dee " mhm girl that was some shooting you was doing back there we sent you the guns you can have them we have our own guns as you can see "

Tweedy dum " well then now that we have that done would you like to here a poem ? "

kara " yeah sure I would love to hear one of your poem's what kind of poem do are you going to tell me ?

tweedy dee " a poem that I wrote a long time ago Van reaper the first or should say vampire at night is what he was have you ever heard of him ?

kara " oh yes I have definitely have heard about him and has read some of his books as well although I never seen him in person yet "

tweedy dum " alright then I would let her tell the story it is very long but first we need to roll some weed do you have your own already or do you want some of ours ?

kara " well I still have two blunts left already rolled up but is yellow honey weed from bumblebee "

Tweedy dee " alright then we have the bloody mary weed once we start smoking I will begin the poem "

\- tweedy dee and tweedy dum took out a blunt they had roll up and tweedy dee lit both of there blunts and gave tweedy dum his and kara took her lighter out and lit hers up and they started smoking and sitting down by the nearest tree as they started smoking tweedy dee start's the poem -

tweedy dee says about Van reaper the first

" the moon was red with a second moon that was black his it was very dark that night the sky's was bloody red he turned into a vampire at night the second moon was black known as in eclipse he only shows up when the time is right he is always ready for a fight he Show's his bloody fangs always ready to bite he was a reaper during the day at he was a vampire during the night once he showed up the moon turn black it is no longer white the ocean went from blue to red know it was bloody red the clouds went from grey to black mist like fog of death has just came in bats from caves fly's over the sky and one of the bats was him never look him in the eye a vampire and a soul reaper was always seen together in the shadows was red creepy eyes he spread his wings as he fly's in the dark sky seven vampires and seven bats rise from the bloody sea the eclipse has finally came back it was like a curse that never leave but it always comes back he drinks the blood of the sea to take care of his thirst then he bites a human neck the human drop a tear and the reaper take's his soul out of his chest another creature came to play as a human came his way the vampire and the reaper steps out of his way it was a big werewolf came for the human body the vampire took his knife and rips the human head clean off his neck and feed it to the wolf then a pack of wolves came to eat the rest of the body blood was splashing all over the vampire and the reaper there were four big werewolfs with big sharp teeth one ripped of the human arm's another rip off the human legs the 3rd one rip off the human feet and the fourth one rip out the human heart and began to eat finally the reaper burns the human chest and back and now he was turned into ashes that was very black as this was going on the vampire said finally we have a killing feast I tast human blood on my teeth may his soul rest in peace after the human was finally dead they went for a long walk on the road and as they was walking there was another vampire known as king emo he had on a top hat that covers his face he wore all black head from toe he even had guitar to match and a long black scarf hanging out his back pocket that was attached he left his head up and look at the wolves and the vampire and the reaper in the eyes he never said a word or blink his eyes he just nods his head and the wind's blows by he pull his hat back down and turn the gutiar around and start playing the god father them song and walked to the end of the road he was playing a solo that has so much emotion in it the vampire the reaper and the wolves was all silent but the music keeps playing as they walk once they got to the end of the end of the road they always disappear and no one even talk "

\- finally tweedy dee was done with the poem and out of breath and tweedy dum and kara was done with there blunts they were both high as they could be included tweedy dee her self they then all took a nap on the tree and woke up after 12 hours had finally went by as they woke up by the sound of the sleeping red king and kara start talking to them when they were fully woke up -

kara " how long have we been sleeping ?

tweedy dum " about 12 hours I believe "

tweedy dee " yup 12 freaking hours you know that's some good weed when you fall asleep after you smoke it "

Kara " you got that right that was a really good poem by the way I remember reading it when I was younger the visual book was graphic as hell though but that wasn't a problem well it was nice talking and hanging out with you guys but I should be getting the next square "

tweedy dum " right well let's roll the dice and see how many squares you have to move "

\- kara took out the dice from her pocket then she rolled it on the ground and it land's on the number two but one dice has two body figures and a bird on it witch means two more people was coming there way for a fight include a big bird -

tweedy dee " oh shit you landed on the two body figures and the bird ! that means two other people are coming this way !

tweedy dum " oh shit ! kara we need to strap up! It's about to go down !

kara " OK then ! I'm lock and loaded and ready to kick a mf ass tell them mf I said bust a move !

tweedy dee " right! we all are going to bust a fucking move soon as they get here we show no god dam MERCY ! you heard me !

\- as they got done talking two people was running straight to them and start shooting they had on all white and was sent from the white queen to attack they square as they started shooting tweedy dee and tweedy dum was in a full armor suit and have long swords and they brutally attack the two people by stabing them and kara joined them by shooting the two people both in the face and two brains pops out of there head's and tweedy dum set there body's on fire and walked to there house telling kara the next squares was only a block ahead of her -

\- so she had blood all over her dress again looking like bloody Mary and as she walking to the next block all of sudden a black crow came rushing her way to attack her she turned around and shoots it right in the mouth until it feel to the ground she then shoots it again in the face and shoots it again in the heart then she took her sword and sliced it's body up and cuts some tree branches down to buried him and burned his body and continue to walk to the next square -

chapter five the white queen

\- finally after kara walked the next two squares she entered a house not knowing where she was going at the moment and when she got inside the house was very dark and cold like it could be haunted -

\- she walked down the hallway and couldn't see anything when she got to the end the hallway was getting surrounded by white smoke and mist that smells like some really strong weed but it didn't even bother she looked up at the door and walked into the next room and there was a big glass mirror with a lady looking through it -

\- the name of the lady had queen on it and she was very pale like a vampire her eyes was dark red and she had on a cloak that covers half her face kara just stood there and looked at the mirror as if the picture was looking back at her -

\- all of sudden the lights goes out in the room but you can still see the mirror like it never was even part of the room kara got caught off guard and load her two pistols that tweedy dee and tweedy dum gave her then load the two machines on her back and whip the blood off her two swords and her big knife she was ready to kill for whatever that was staring at her in the dark -

\- while she does that the mirror all of sudden fades with in mid air and turn in white dust and clouds kara then felt like she was either still from smoking with the twin's or something is haunting her in the hallway while this is going on a soft voice spoke through kara -

WQ voice " hello kara I have been waiting for you since you joined the game now you have made it this far across the board the game is almost done but I want to think you for helping me get rid of the bad people Mary sent out to get me but besides that I wanted to know would you like to be a vampire and join my side ?

Kara " I would love to be a vampire I always dream of being one but how can I be on your side when I joined mary side ?

WQ voice " oh well you see you didn't fully join her side you was only playing on her side until you got to the fifth square once you got to the fifth square you walked to the the next two squares and enter my side of the game but if you fully want to join the bloods all you have to do is become a vampire by me and kill the black dragon in the six square "

Kara " well she did say that now that I think about it and I do want to be a vampire I'll be unstoppable when I get fully turned into one and I want have to worry about getting older either you know what I'll do it I will join the bloods and become a vampire "

WQ voice " good now that you made your final decision I need to go into the next room and get your self cleaned up there will be lots of blood soon when I get started "

\- kara went in the bathroom and took her guns and swords and knife out and lays them on the side of the tub then she took her dress off and her bikini under neath the dress took her boots and socks off as well finally she turned the shower on and pulled the certain over so she can have some privacy -

\- she cleaned her self off first she washed her breast then then her tummy and her lower female parts as well and let's the hot water run down her back it took her 20 mins to fully get done with her bath and queen start talking again -

WQ voice " now that you have cleaned your self off you don't have to put your clothes on for right now when you come out the bathroom I want you to the next room and lay down on the ritual tabel how do you feel about being touched sexually by a vampire chick ?

\- kara I have no problem with that too be honest with you I heard vampire sex is the best sex there is but my question is are you talking about humping me or just playing with me I can do both -

WQ voice " well we could both the next squares will take a bit too get to how do you like to be humped do you take a real cock or the female strap-on ?

kara " I take both but I don't really get into sex like that but if I'm going to be fucked by a vampire I wouldn't mind taking that kind of pleasure "

WQ voice " alright then I will see you in the next room "

\- kara went into the next room and lays down on the table that was black and queen was standing right next to the table as she lays down she goes up to kara and starts kissing her then they made out for about 15 mins

\- after they did that queen then started playing with kara vagina but with her been a vampire the pleasure went by so fast it was over less then ten minutes -

\- kara then told queen to sit on her face and she ate her out for about 20 mins and it was over queen did the same to her and finally queen puts on a strap on and bent kara over and started humping her nice and slow for the first five minutes but once again it was over after 30 mins -

\- but queen wasn't done there she had humped kara in five positions and two hours had went by after the two hours period queen leaned kara neck to the side and slide her fangs in her neck and start taking all of her human blood -

\- as she took her human blood she swallowed it all to catch her breath then she went back down and bit her neck again this time she gave her her own blood that came with powers and kara skin turn pale just like queen once queen was finally done with her she made put kara on a new dress that was all gold and her boots was black all of this took about six hours to complete -

\- queen then finally decided to let her get some sleep and she also goes to sleep in a coffin like a real vampire would -

\- later that night kara woke up and looked at her self she felt different her skin was pale and cold she felt stronger and even more powerful now that she was a vampire queen was looking at her as she woke up queen had six blunts rolled up and gave kara three and she has three -

\- they both lit the first blunt and started smoking it this was the strongest weed kara had smoked it was known be call white snow she looked like she was in deep space as she smoking the blunt she seen everything in the room looking like it was all white witch is was it took them 12 mins to get done at the same time and the WQ start talking -

WQ " it looked like you were having fun back there would you like to roll the dice now ? "

kara " yeah I can do that with no problem and I did have alot of fun "

\- kara took the dice out of her pocket and roll it on the ground and it land's the number six and the other dice land's on jail bar's witch means she she has to get the mad hatter out of jail at the end of the square -

\- once she rolled the dice kara looked back and the entire room and hallway was gone even the queen all you could see was the mirror in the grass with the queen picture on she picked it up and put it in her pocket and started walking to next square -

\- she walked to the next square and in front of her was a big jail house and a card was on the ground saying get out of jail for 600$ and there was a old school bell air 57 that was all black and on each side was skulks and the back of the tag said emo -

\- she then went into the jail house and walked down the hall there was six cells with people in it she never seen but only heard about it on TV there was six gang's from gotham city locked up from the crims they did and they was very popular to like the clowns , red hoods , black masks , scarecrow gang , Titan west gang , and the hive gang -

\- as she looked at all the gang's continue to walk down the hall she got to one cell that was separated from the gang's because there was this one person that was so bad and crazy he had to be separated by his self kara knew exactly who she was looking for no one other then the mad hatter her self -

\- she gave the police guard the card to bail him out and he told the hatter he was free to go so the guard took off the hatter handcuffs and gave him back his hat they then walked out of the jail house and got in the car that was outside the hatter drove off so fast they got to the second square to be alone and they had five more squares to get -

\- they drove to the next square and was alone in the woods and had alot of privacy so they started kissing each other and make out in the car kara whispered to the hatter telling him to eat her out so he lefted up her dress and she sits on his face and start eating her for about an hour and 30 mins then she released in his mouth hard as she could -

\- after that kara got off his face and took his private part out and of his pants and starts sucking him off for the next hour and 30 mins until he finally came in her mouth but she wasn't done yet she then took his private and sits her ass down on it and it was deep into an she started riding him hard and fast like a vampire she was also kissing and biting his neck sucking his blood as this was going on she was turning the hatter to a vampire and it took about five hours to complete -

\- she was grinding and bouncing and ridding him so hard he told her he was coming again she got off him slowly and put his private back in her mouth and he came so hard she had to cover his mouth not mention she was bitten his neck as well they then soon fell asleep in the car for about three hours and woke up the next morning and they both got dressed and stepped out the car to have a smoke break and a tea party but this time it was going to get a little wild instead of a normal party they were going to smoke and go around the table and do poetry after they was going to play a game called monopoly and kara wanted to turn the white rabbit into a vampire and the cat into a sex demon and the march hare into a sex demon as well -

\- this was going to be a real " tea party with vampires and demons no one could enter this side of the game unless brought them to the table the mad hatter was the first one to say a poem -

\- every one sit down at the table and rolled one blunt and had one cup of sweet juice and the hatter start talking -

hatter " this is a poem wrote by the great Dr Seuss call the cat and the hat "

The lion in the hat the hat by mad hatter

-the sun was red and it was raining blood two Gothic kids was in a big house and they said to each other what it be bout it's raining blood out side we could go take the human's out we could run up on them and take everything they got then they heard a knock at the door the gothic kids says who's there who there they took out there glocks and aimed at the door and it magically open on it's own and it was a vampire lion with a top hat they aim there glocks at him and they was about to pull the trigger back the lion in the hat he said to the gothic kid's " I know the sun is red I know you want some one dead I know you want to shoot off my head but I came to turn you into vampires so you can be with the living dead once you're turned you can go rip off the human's head " so he turned them to a vampire with his magic and they all went to go take human blood until they were finaly dead -

-kara says a poem about chess -

Vampire kings and vampire queen's can move on any square king moves are limited and can go anywhere but when shit gets real the king start bussing caps when human's come to his spot pawns can move squares up then they start blowing shit up now the war has started they move square by square one to the right and one to the left they will kill all enimens until it was non left bishops move with no mercy going diagonal ways the red side was bloods and the white side was crips and the police move like checkers chips now the knight's are ogs no one fucks with them one move diagonal one in front one was a blood and one was a black mask gangster one to the left and one to the right they start a shoot out until the other side can't fight back "

\- after kara got done with her poem all of sudden an uninvited guest shows up to the party and it was no one else but king emo with a top hat on and his guitar and he started playing a song called by the sword by slash and van reaper shows up saying the word's to the poem -

Van reaper says by the sword by slash

With the horses that you ride,  
And the feelings left inside,

Comes a time you need to leave all that behind,  
Well they claim they'd like to know,  
And they'll fight you there to go,  
And they're gatherin' around for all the show,

Well there is a reward,  
To live and die by the sword,  
Well they tried to complicate you,  
But you left it all behind,  
All the worldly possessions,  
Are left for recollections,  
And finally it's all gone!

They're releasing all the hounds,  
What is lost can still be found,  
When you're walking with your fear down on the ground,  
Well there's those who choose to run  
Following the setting sun,  
And now it seems the journey's has begun,

Well there is a reward,  
To live and die by the sword,  
Well they tried to complicate you,  
But you left it all behind,  
All the worldly possessions,  
Are left for recollections,  
And finally it's all gone!

With the horses that you ride,  
And the feelings left inside,  
There's a time you need to leave it all behind,

Well there is no reward,  
To live and die by the sword,  
Well they tried to complicate you,  
But you left it all behind,  
All the worldly possessions,  
Are left for recollections,  
And finally it's all gone!

\- while king emo and van reaper was performing for the party the hatter and kara was using a magic spell to possess the white rabbit and the march hare but the cat was already mad and insane he didn't need to be posses so he went over by the band and played the drums with them and the show went on the entire time the demonic ritual went on finally when the ritual was completed the hatter told kara to roll the dice so she can get to the next square

chapter six humping Mr dumpthy ( humpty dumpty )

\- kara took the dice out of her pocket and rolls it on the ground and one dice land's on number 10 and the other dice land's on an egg so she took the car she had an got in it and drove to the next square that was 10 miles away from her -

\- she then parked on the side of the road to roll her some blunts for the next trip she had rolled five blunts and reloads all six of her guns and licked all the blood off her swords and pocket knife once she got done with everything she tied her red bandana around her head and puts on a long black leather dress and a leather trench coat -

\- she turned on the radio the raido and puts in an album by no one other then king emo his self and turn the volume all the way up she was listening to his new rock album called the emotional solo's ep it has five song's on it and just as she gets ready to play it he appears in the middle of the road in the back this time wearing a white clown mask with a top hat on his head and a black leather outfit and his red bandana hanging out of his back pocket kara smile and press the play button and he starts playing the first song -

\- kara then lights her first blunt and start driving down the road with him five feet away from her he also had lit a blunt as well and a bunch of stage smoke had rised from the ground that was all over the road and with kara smoking it was even more smoke in the car she was in -

\- king emo had played all five song's from his album he played the love solo , the angry solo , the crying solo , the laughing madness solo , and finally the crazy insane heavy metal solo -

\- once she finally got to the 10 square she pulled up to a long wall that looked 10 feet tall and she turned off the car and got out and closed the door she took a grappling hook and aim it to the wall she then started climbing really fast she made it to the top less then five minute


End file.
